


Ships Go Sailing By

by Emzalina



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School
Genre: M/M, if there are ever anymore hope episodes, set after hope episode 1, so that's what I'll put, that's what I watched it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 17:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emzalina/pseuds/Emzalina
Summary: some of the goings on between Hajime and Nagito on the ship after leaving the grounds of the Future Foundation Killing Game. It's all fun and games!





	

The boat took off from the port with the whole class eating meat sticks. They were all happy, just as they had all been while in Hopes Peak. The only difference was they had acquired Hinata in the time between and lost another.

But Nanami was there in spirit.

They were an hour into the long journey home and already separated out into their tiny groups. Nekomaru and Owari had gone to train down below in the belly of the ship. They had wanted to train on the deck, but had seen Komaeda sitting there and decided that they might get struck with his luck and fall off. Of course, Komaeda had laughed at this and agreed. That didn’t really give anyone any incentive to stay around him

Sonia and Gundam had gone up to the crow’s nest. Gundam was summoning birds to show Sonia while poor Souda kept climbing up, only to be shat on by another bird. He looked kind of odd, climbing the rigging and falling every so often. Sometimes, a small cry of ‘Sonia-saaannnn’ would escape his lips, but often it would just be whining as he heard Sonia and Gundam laughing at the birds up ahead.

Tsumiki had joined with Mioda, Siaonji and Koizumi in their small group. They all went down to one of the bigger rooms in the ship, one they believed must have been used for planning meetings or something when the ships were used for missions. Mioda and Siaonji danced and sung while Koizumi took photos and Tsumiki watched, looking a little antsy each time Siaonji did a particular dance move.

Mitarai and the Impostor were catching up in one of the bedrooms. The impostor was back to looking like Togami for now, but his disguises changes so often and quickly right now it was hard to tell who he was all the time. So far he had been three people just today. Maybe they would get used to this soon…

Pekoyama and Kuzuryuu were in their own room. It was unknown by anyone what they were really doing, but it was thought that they were probably making battle plans or something gangster related.

Hanamura was already back in the kitchen. He was cleaning up from their last mean and taking stock of their food. Three days was all it would take to get back to their island, so he needed to plan and ration the meals with the supplies they had after all, he did seem to have a knack for overdoing it when it came to food…

Hajime was alone as he walked up to the top deck. He knew exactly who he was going to see. He knew exactly where Komaeda would be at this moment in time too.

Komaeda was sitting down on a bench, looking out over the water with a calm smile on his face. The wind hit his face, ticking his hair and causing it to sway lightly. Hajime watched from beside the bench, wondering if Komaeda had even noticed he was there yet. The other looked so peaceful. Almost as if the while tragedy never happened.

Of course, the metallic hand in his lap broke that illusion as soon as Hajime looked at it.

“Hinata-kun is staring at me… I’m embarrassed…” Hajime heard Komaeda giggle. He turned to the other, the same warm smile still on his face. His soft eyes took in Hajime’s expression.

“Hinata-kun, why are you here to talk to trash like me?” Komaeda looked back over to the sea as he spoke.

“Hey! Didn’t we go over this? I told you, I realised you liked me… I need to be the one here to tell you, you aren’t trash! So I came to make sure you weren’t alone.” There was a bitter smile spread over Komaeda’s face as Hajime talked. He didn’t look like he was going to believe the other very easily.

“Didn’t I tell you it was all a lie? That I lied about being sick? That I lied about wanting love?”

“And we both know that’s bullshit.” Komaeda laughed at that. He stood looking up at Hajime while biting his lip.

“Prove it.” He challenged. Hajime smirked.

“I watched back some of the tapes from while we were in the program. Naegi thought you may have been a threat when you woke up so we had to go though some of the tapes to make sure you would be okay, that we could tell you the things that happened in the game without freaking you out.” As soon as Hajime said ‘watched the tapes’ Komaeda had looked down at his hands. He listened to the sound of his metallic hand as it moved. The whirring noise couldn’t be silenced, Souda had already tried but there was something nice about it. There was something Komaeda liked about being able to know that while the hand wasn’t his own, it also wasn’t Junko’s.

“So… you watched. And what did you see?” Komaeda stood, looking out over the side of the ship. Hajime let out a dry chuckle at the words. He knew that Komaeda must’ve been panicking from the way he wasn’t looking. But of course, Komaeda never panicked. Not with the personality that he held onto so well. Hajime was smirking at the other as he spoke

“You tell me.”

“Look dolphins!” Komaeda thanked his luck for these dolphins. After all, Hajime was just about to ask him about what he felt. He was about to ask Komaeda about what he felt specifically about _Hajime_ and Komaeda wasn’t sure if that was a conversation he was ready to have yet.

Komaeda was surprised when he felt a body move up against his own. He could feel Hajime pressing up against his back and Komaeda couldn’t say that he didn’t gasp just a little at the contact.

Trash like him didn’t deserved to be touched by someone as wonderful as Hajime. Trash like him didn’t deserve-

Hajime moved his arm to either side of Komaeda on the railing. He trapped the other in place, looking past him to the dolphins.

“Whoa! They’re really close aren’t they Komaeda? Almost like you could reach out and-“

Without warning, Komaeda turned around, wrapping his arms around Hajime. The other was confused as hell. Were they not just looking at dolphins? Why was he being hugged now?

“Hinata-kun… what did you see on those tapes?” Komaeda asked in a small voice. The two fell back down onto the bench with Komaeda still hugging Hajime. Hajime felt awkward about it all, but he knew that it was better in the long run if this happened first. At least he knew the feelings were at least a little the same.

“Naegi wanted me to watch one tape in particular of you. He was embarrassed to give it to me. But he gave me the tape and he said ‘it happened after he told you about his illness.’ So I took it, and I watched it and I didn’t really believe what I was seeing… I couldn’t believe that you-“

“That what? That trash like me has a conscience? That trash like me would like to try and keep you safe from me? That trash like me would push away the one I liked? That trash like me though that for a second, I could get close to you without dragging you down and-“

“That’s not what I thought at all.” Hajime stopped the rant as soon as he realised what Komaeda was saying. “I thought… ‘Wow… for someone to cry like that over me, I must really be special to see this.’” Now Komaeda was blushing. He didn’t really know what to do so he was just standing there, blushing and biting his lip. Did Hajime really just say that? Did Hajime really just doubt that he was special?

“You know Hinata-kun, I won’t deny I think that it was Kamukura-san inside of you that drew me to you to start with. He was hope after all. He was the ultimate hope.” Komaeda paused with a dreamy expression. Hajime wondered where exactly he could be going with this. “But, after all that Hinata-kun. I spent lots of time with you. I enjoyed reading with you in the Library and I enjoyed when we would go to the amusement park together, or the beach to swim together. I love spending time with you. That was why I decided I needed to push you away, because trash like me is going to die soon and I-“

“But… didn’t Tsumiki tell you?” Hajime looked over in confusion. “You don’t have Lymphoma anymore, something about the system cured it… she was drooling over what happened to your body for days, trying to keep her from experimenting was hard.” Hajime chuckled slightly and rubbed the back of his head. “And your dementia… well that’s the same. You’re super high school level luck, not super high school level miracle…” Hajime chuckled awkwardly again. He didn’t really know what he was meant to say to that. So it want the cancer that was going to kill him now, it was his own brain eating itself away. Maybe another ultimate will be able to find a cure…

 _Or maybe we can find one ourselves_. A small voice in Hajime said. He realised it was Kamakura. Hajime realised that maybe he could. Maybe he himself could take on the ultimate abilities that were meant to erase his personality all those years ago.

Komaeda was looking away again. He was watching the sea, looking for more dolphins it seemed like.

“So… now I’m half cured, I have an extra few years…” Komaeda laughed to himself. “Only a few extra, yet you want to spend this excruciating time with me?” he looked right into Hajime’s eyes, causing the other to gulp. Was Komaeda really okay with this news? Komaeda laughed again.

“Hinata-kun is so stupid wanting to-“

Komaeda was cut off as a pair of lips on his own.

He was quite shocked. After all, why would someone like Hajime want to kiss trash like him? Surely someone as amazing as Hajime should have someone equally as amazing and equally as hopeful to kiss.

Like Naegi-kun.

The kiss was over too quickly and Komaeda found himself looking around. He was hoping nobody had seen at all. After all, that kiss was a secret. The first kiss Komaeda had ever had in his life, the first time he had ever been kissed by Hajime. The best kiss he will probably receive in his life.

Hajime smiled slightly as they pulled away.

“Each time you insult one of us… I will do that.”

“One of us?”

“Either me or you. Call yourself trash or me stupid and you get kissed.” Hajime looked like he was happy with the plan. His smirk really showed that he believed it would work, like a punishment like getting kissed by a boy was enough to stop him ever insulting himself.

“That’s a stupid idea.” Komaeda decided. “You’re stupid. Why would you ever want to kiss trash like m-muuff!” just like that Komaeda was being kissed again. He wondered if Hajime would catch on if he kept doing this just to get kisses.

Turns out Hajime already knew.

 

\---  


The two boys spent almost the whole of the first day on the deck watching for dolphins. They saw a baby one at one point, but that was it after that. Every once in a while, Komaeda would call Hajime stupid and the two would share another kiss. At this point it was getting to just be a code for ‘kiss me’

They broke apart from their kiss, panting slightly. “I hate you.” Komaeda added, sending them both back into the kiss.

“WHOA! Ibuki has found something!” the two whirled around at the sound of Ibuki’s voice. Had they been caught? Had they been seen? Even if this was just… punishment kissing…

The two blushed and looked away from each other for a moment before decidedly looking to Ibuki. They were so glad to find she was looking over the other side of the ship. She was looking down into the water.

“What is it Mioda-san?” Komaeda asked as he walked over to her. He was smiling brightly as if the two had not been doing anything wrong.

Well, technically they weren’t… they were just being… teenagers. Even if they weren’t really teenagers anymore.

“Ibuki saw dolphins!” the other laughed loudly. “Hey Hey! Peko-chan! Don’t think I didn’t see you there! Come see come see!” Ibuki laughed as she pulled Pekoyama out of the shadows. The woman glared at the two of them as she was pulled. Oh yeah, she had seen then.

“Ah yes. I see them Mioda-san. Very cute.” Her voice was soft and level as she spoke, a small smile was there. “May I bring the Young Master to see?”

“Don’t worry Peko-chan! Ibuki can go and get Fuyuhiko-chan! Peko-chan should just enjoy the dolphins!” without another word Ibuki sprinted off, calling for Kuzuryuu at the top of her lungs.

Hajime was worried that the dolphins would swim away with all the noise.

It was awkward standing there with Pekoyama. She was looking out over the water at the dolphins, but a question hung in the air over the boy’s heads: did she see us?

“I won’t tell.”  Pekoyama said out of nowhere. “You two seem to have… issues to resolve.” She didn’t look at them. Hajime felt himself letting out a breath of air. Pekoyama had seen… she wouldn’t tell though would she? That’s what she had just said after all, and if she was an ex-hitman as she had claimed to be, then she would know the value of words right? She would keep her word?

“On my honour.” She murmured. Hajime knew that she meant it.

“Thank you Pekoyama-san.” Komaeda beat Hajime to the punch in thanking her. Hajime was surprised to feel soft, bony fingers wind around his.

Komaeda was holding his hand.

“We should go to my room to talk, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda murmured. He squeezed the hand he was holding, pulling as he moved away from Pekoyama.

“I shall deflect Mioda-san if she comes after you.” Pekoyama said, she was still looking out over the ocean. “The dolphins are gone now anyway.” She sighed, turning with her usual straight face to look at the two boys. She looked down to their intertwined hands. “Don’t let the others catch you like that.” Pekoyama warned. “After all, I believe they still have slight grudges against you Komaeda-kun.” The two boys looked at each other before nodding. They had to agree on that one.

“Thanks.” Hajime nodded. He turned on heel, pulling Komaeda by his hand. The two smiled back at her, but she was already looking back over the rail.

 

\--  


“So… Hinata-kun, were those kisses really just punishments?” Komaeda started off the conversation as soon as the door was closed. Hajime paused, looking at the door. Were they really just punishments? Or was it because of how cute Komaeda had looked with his pink cheeks, hooded eyes and windswept hair. Hajime really had wanted to kiss those peeling chapped lips, even if it was just to add some moisture to them, seeing as they had none of their own.

“I…I’m not sure…” Hajime replied. He was still looking at the door.

“How boring.” Komaeda said after a moment. Hajime turned around to look at the other in annoyance. That was- “That’s what Kamukura-san would say, wasn’t it?” Komaeda was still smiling, possibly more now that he was on the deck. He laughed slightly at the expression on Hajime’s face.

“You aren’t Kamukura-san. Are you though? You don’t find everything boring like he did.” Hajime shook his head, walking forward. “You won’t shoot me like he did.”

“No way! I-“

“No not you.” Komaeda shook his head. “Didn’t we already talk about this? The things Kamukura did are not things you did.”

“but-“

“Nope!” Komaeda giggled at the look that Hajime gave him. “You might have been a talentless reserve course student, and now you are a false copy of what hope could be. You are an experiment, not actual hope and I would’ve originally thought of you as disgusting, as someone who didn’t deserve my t-“

“Shut up.” Hajime finally said, before sealing his lips over Komaeda’s. He couldn’t tell if he was being insulted, or if Komaeda just really wanted to be kissed. He didn’t think to ask as he felt the others hands on his hair and back.

Hajime closed his eyes, letting himself melt into the new sensation of this kiss. It wasn’t like the other ones, this time he could feel Komaeda’s tongue running along his lips and making its way into his mouth. He couldn’t really believe what was happening right now.

The kiss lasted until Hajime remembered that breathing was a thing that needed to happen for the human body to live. He broke away, letting himself gasp in a large gulp of air.

“Did you forget to breathe Hinata-kun?” Komaeda giggled. He seemed to be slightly out of breath too, but the smile was still present on his face. Hajime loved that he could always count on that smile.

“So… does that mean that someone as amazing as you Hajime, would like to date someone as disgusting as me?” Hajime pecked Komaeda’s lips as he heard the insult.

“Dating?” Hajime asked. He watched the colour drain from Komaeda’s face and he knew as soon as he saw the flinch of the other he had done wring by just asking if that was what Komaeda wanted too.

“I know… it’s a disgusting idea… why would anyone as beautiful as you want to date some piece of-“

For what seemed like the hundredth time that day, Hajime had shut Komaeda up with his mouth.

This kiss wasn’t as long, it was more just to stop Komaeda from thinking. When they broke apart, Hajime smiled. He put both his hands on Komaeda’s cheeks.

“I do want to date you.” Hajime told the other calmly. “I want you to be mine and I don’t really care about hiding that fact from the others.

Komaeda’s mouth opened in a surprised intake of breath. He pursed his lips, looking up at Hajime with hope filled sparkling eyes.

“Even though I only have mere years left?” he asked. Hajime chuckled.

“With your luck, anything is possible.” The two laughed together, before leaning in for their first kiss as a couple.


End file.
